paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wonderful Kid, or How the PAW Patrol Began. Chapters 4 and 5.
Not finished yet! Note: I have my own universe with my own Paw Patrol pups' parents. No questions about this, please. Huolong is Chinese, so you may not understand some of his words. Chapter 4 It was a cloudy August morning. Ryder was sitting near the building that was a lighthouse ten years ago, but re-made by his father into something like a spy base. It was quiet, with no one around. Ryder was thinking what to do this morning. Go play with other kids? No, they won't allow him to go near them, cause he's too clever. Maybe check how Darina's doing? No, no one wants to risk his life. Or go visit Doris and Katie? Ryder was thinking this variant over when a car beeped loudly and nearly crashed into him. Ryder jumped away from it, and when the dust settled a bit, he could see an old Ford painted yellow and with a sticked on the bumper. When Ryder came up to examine it more closely, someone hugged him and maid a "Zickie!" sound. "G-grandma Ally?" "Yes, my sweet li'l grandsonnie. Grandpa Leo has a suprise for ya..." Then an old, almost bald man came out of the car, and after several minutes of warm huggles and wet kisses, Ryder was finally freed. A second after, Leo Ryder carried a box out of the car. "I know you love animals, Zick, so..." The box was opened, to find a cute German Shepherd pup sleeping in it. "Aw-w-w-w!" exclaimed Ryder. "You'll have this pup for yourself. His name is Chase." "But Grandpa, what if..." "Just listen to his parents' story, and then you'll love him for sure." "But-" "When I was young," started Leo," I was a soldier, a very nice one. Then there was that Afghan war. I was running along a field when I saw them. Seven huge men, all surrouned me and wanted to take my life away. Then Sergio the warrior, as we called him, came up and... You may guess they ran away, and I was safe. That dog saved my life, great, eh? About two years ago, he and Ada, who worked in the Daisyville police station, had children. Three girls - Elke, Steffi and Rapidity, and three boys- Henrich, Wolfgang and Chase. And Chase is yours now, Zick." "Grandpa, please call me Ryder. And..." "Cool car!" Ryder turned around to find Chase sitting in his first- ever-normally-constructed car, a police truck which had the function of winch retraction, useful for towing trucks. Then Ryder had an idea... After his grandparents left, he said: "You may have the truck, Chase. I'll teach you how to drive it." "REALLY?!" "And one more thing..." "What?" asked a super-excited Chase. "You'll get a pup-pack. My father invented it, and I'll build a cop variation for you." "Thanks!" yipped the pup, jumping into Ryder's arms and licking his face. "You're welcome," smiled Ryder. "I hope Gran'll give me another pup for you to be friends with." Yes, and to check out that helicopter I'm constructing now. I remember your words, Darina. Chapter 5 A week passed from Chase's adoption. He had already learned to drive his police truck and use his newly-made pup pack. Now the Wei family, who lived nearby, could hear Chase shouting something in his megaphone, and the Morgans were usually woke up by the light from the pup's flashlight. But no one got mad with him, probably because he was such a cutie. (In Akio Miyoshi's circus) "See the pups, Senor Dias! Great, Airo! Way to go, Skye! Perfect, Haze! Better than your elephants, right?" Raimundo Dias was standing near a very happy Japanese guy giving orders to three pups about Chase's age. One of the pups, Skye, was the best at flips and saltos, the boy, Airo, suprised everyone with the trapezium act, and Haze was the only one could walk along the tightrope. Suddenly, Skye stopped doing the tricks and looked up sadly. "What's the matter, Skye? You're tired?" asked Miyoshi. "I'm just bored," answered the pup. I want to fly in the sky, not under a piece of fabric." "Eh, what?" asked Miyoshi. But Skye was already going out... "It'll rock, hao pengyou!" "Erm..." hummed Ryder as Wei Huolong was dragging him to the cicrus. Chase was running after them, barking happily. "You'll love the act!'' Zhe shi shenme, yi zhi xiaogou?" "That's a pup," said Chase, stopping," and a beautiful one." "Hello," sighed Skye as Ryder, Chase and Huolong came closer. "Why are you so sad?" asked Huolong as they came closer. "You don't need to know." "Why so?" asked Chase. "Are you lost? Or did you parents die?" "Chase!" snapped Huolong. "You can't make my dream come true. " What's the dream?" asked Ryder. "I want to learn to fly. But it's impossible. No dog can.." and Skye burst into tears. Ryder remembered something, and was ready to comfort the pup, but Huolong was first: "Don't worry, ''xiaoxiao! Ryder has the perfect thing in the garage of that lookout base." "What exactly?' asked Skye, stopping crying for a moment. " A helicopter, aren't I true?" a completely unfamiliar voice said. Ryder, Huolong, Chase and Skye turned round. A pup a little younger than Skye was looking at them, and from the first look Ryder was sure he was related to Darina. He had her grey fur, pointy ears, brown eyes and a spot on his left eye, but he had only one ear torn, and his fur was a little shorter. "How do you '' know?"asked Ryder. "What is your name?" "None yet," said the pup," and I was just hunting for food with my sister when I saw the pink thing." The four were standing without uttering a word. A little pup hunting for food... "Bye, humans. And you too, human lovers." Once the pup went away, Huolong mumbled something and ran home. Ryder decided to take Skye with himself and show her the helicopter. "Thanks!" yipped Skye."That's just what I wanted!" "I'll make you a pup-pack later, as for Chase," said Ryder. ''And now, my puppies, you'll better go rest." Chase and Skye went to sleep, but Ryder couldn't forget the gray pup... Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Parts Category:Story in Parts Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:First Gen Story Category:Fanon